Gate Combat: Thus the Special Region Forces fought there
by TheAzureKnight
Summary: The War over the Space Elevator has come to a close. However, a mysterious Gate appears in the Ginza district of Selatapura. With it came out Medieval forces intent on domination. In response to this aggression Osea and Erusea formed a Coalition called the Special Region Forces, to explore the skies of the other side of the Gate. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_This is TheAzureKnight speaking to you once again, and this time I'm writing another Fanfic. A week ago I wrote a challenge for Gate and Ace Combat and so far, only two have accepted it. But why let them have all the fun? I did say I gave myself and the other readers a chance to write this story. So here I am! Writing my own version of the challenge!_

_WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SPOILERS ON ACE COMBAT 7 CAMPAIGN._

* * *

**International Space Elevator: Lighthouse, Gunther Bay, Usea, August 2020. 1100 (11:00 am)**

It was an early afternoon at the Lighthouse. What was once a colossal, towering solar power plant now houses nearly a thousand and counting, people living at the Space Elevator.

It has been over a year ever since the end of the Lighthouse war. The Osean Federation and the Kingdom of Erusea finally signed the peace treaty, putting the end of the conflict and brining peace to all of Usea. But not without its losses. Former President of Osea Vincent Harling and the King of Erusea are both deceased. The Erusean Government is in shambles, splitting off into a civil war. The Osean Military is in ruins, losing most its Military power and dominance. It doesn't help when Osean Penal Units rioted, stole all the Jets and flew off, causing chaos and shooting everything in their sight all over Usea.

Despite all that, both sides are doing their best to rebuild and reconcile. All the Oseans that were stationed at Usea had withdrawn and returned to their home country. The only Oseans who had stayed behind aside from the members of the IUN is the Scrap Queen mechanic Avril Mead and the Three Strikes pilot of the LRSSG Captain Daven Herbert, TAC name: Trigger. Both of them have been residing at the Lighthouse and aiding the coming refugees together with the Princess of Erusea, Rosa Cossette D'Elise.

"Hey dumbass! Pass me that soda can over here!" a woman with short boyish dark hair shouted inside the hangar. Using a couple of hand towels to wipe the grease and sweat off her. Avril had just finished tuning the new X-02S Strike Wyvern that Trigger spent a shitload of money on and adding his signature three sin lines which has been modified into a claw tearing its talons into three scratch marks.

Speaking of Trigger, a man with short black hair, lightly tanned skin and dark brown eyes, wearing an open black collar, short sleeve shirt on top of his dark blue tank top with blue jeans and black sneakers appears with a pair of cola cans on both of his hands "heads up!" the young man tossed one of the cans towards Avril who easily catches it. Both of them opens their cans and sat down on the couch placed outside the workshop.

"For a Private Hangar, this place sure feels a lot bigger inside." The Ace Pilot slouched on the couch and takes a look at his surroundings.

"With each group of refugees coming in everyday, ISEV had to build more land around the Space Elevator." Avril noted as she started drinking from her can.

To accommodate the growing number of refugees settling at the International Space Elevator, new land and buildings are being constructed around the Lighthouse. Including shopping districts, neighborhoods and an Airfield for the other countries to deliver relief supplies. Avril acquires her very own Large Private Hangar, equipped with a workshop, a storage room, an office and a living quarters. It was also a perfect place for Trigger to park his Favorite planes alongside her recovered and rebuilt F-104C Starfighter. The Scrap Queen didn't mind, since Avril spends her time working on the jet engine all day.

"I was quite surprised that you choose to stay here Trigger." Avril turned towards Trigger who is relaxing on the couch beside her. "Thought you'd fly back to Osea with Count and the rest of the LRSSG."

"Yeah well…there are still a few people in the OADF specifically those in the IUN who still think I killed Harling." Trigger spoke in a dejected tone. Despite being found innocent and the UAV's revealed to the world as the true culprit for the former president assassination. A group of Oseans at the IUN vehemently refuse to believe that the Ace Pilot is a national hero, even going as far as to start a protest after the war. Demanding that Trigger is to be executed as a traitor and enemy of all Oseans. Hell, he could still remember one of the Officers yelling at him, calling him Satan of all people. "It would probably be best that I don't come back home just yet."

What bothered Trigger more is the fact that he hasn't heard any news on the Officers who despise him and want nothing more than his blood spilt in the past months.

"You know, I heard a rumor about the IUN." Avril revealed prompting Trigger to turn towards her and stare straight at the mechanic's eyes. "Turns out, there's a reason why there are more Useans at the IUN-PKF ."

"Tell me more."

With the Ace Pilots full attention, the Scrap Queen complied. "Some of the Oseans broke off from the IUN and started a terrorist group. Word is, that those Oseans are all members of your Hate club, they even named their little group, the Anti-Trigger Group."

"…" The Three Strikes Pilot said nothing, registering the new information into his mind. "*Sigh* Goddammit why can't those assholes learn that it was a frickin robot that killed the president and not me?"

"That's what I heard over at Selatapura." Avril threw the now empty can at the trash bin. "And here I thought you're staying because of her Royal Highness."

"Excuse me?" Trigger jolted up from the couch to stare at Avril, who casually stood up and strolled towards the exit.

"Everyone at the Lighthouse knows about you and Cossette, including Mihaly and his Granddaughters." Avril smirked. "They all said that they always saw you two alone together."

"Hey me and Rosa are just close friends, there's nothing special about us that you need to pry into." The Ace Pilot rebuked.

"Whatever you say, O Knight in Shining Armor." The mechanic replied sarcastically.

* * *

**Ginza District, Selatapura, Gunther Bay, Usea. 1130 (11:30 am)**

"Oh goddamit!" A Usean otaku cursed under his breath. He was about to kick some monster ass when the damm system told him he was all out of energy, resulting in him getting ganged up and pummeld to death. The man sighed and put his phone away, simply waiting for the train to arrive towards its destination.

2nd Lieutenant Youji Itami, age 33 and Peacekeeping Officer of the IUN-PKF is simply making his way towards the Comic Convention held at the Ginza District at Selatapura City. With the Lighthouse War officialy over and hostilities between the Osean Federation and the Kingdom of Erusea come to a cease. The ODF finally pulled back its Troops, with the exception of some members working at the IUN, to give Usea time to rebuild. Of course, there is still work to be done with the refugees fleeing from a Civil War going on at Erusea. And the IUN had to reorganize itself once again when a group of Oseans broke off from the IUN-PKF to form a terrorist group for reasons the Usean otaku don't know why, nor he doesn't give a single shit about. All Itami ever cared about is using his free time to make it to that Comic Convention and getting his hands on his treasured Doujinshi.

That is, until a structure started forming.

A large building, which looked like an ancient temple entrance appears in the middle of the Ginza District stopping the onlooking spectators in their tracks.

The last thing that the citizens of Selatapura expected, and what the settlers back at the Lighthouse are unaware of, are a Legion of Roman like Troops and a group of fantasy like creatures marching out of the temple before taking a stop to look at their surroundings.

"Just what are these constructions made out of?" The Commander leading the Legionaries wondered to himself. Looking closely, it would appear that these towers are made out of metal and glass. Whoever built them must have been architects.

"Your orders sir?" The second in command spoke beside him. By the looks of these peasants, nobody on the other side of the Gate was aware of their arrival. A perfect opportunity for a surprise attack.

"Very well!" The leader of the Expedition Force then unsheathed his sword and shouted. "Men! Ready your weapons and charge fourth! This land will be the first of our Empire's glorious conquest!" in the name of the God of War Emroy, the Empire shall mark this city in blood.

Meanwhile the train heading to Ginza finally stopped at its destination, with its doors opening to let its passengers out. Among them is a certain Otaku.

"Finally! Now, to get to that Convention and buy me…some…Doujin?" Itami enthusiastically prepares his wallet when he and the rest of the surprised passerby's were taken aback by the sight of men wearing medieval armor riding on top of what it looks like, Actual Dragons.

"Oh my god." The Usean Peacekeeper paled when he saw the dragons swoop down and killed several fleeing civilians. Once Itami rushed downstairs to take a closer look, he could see more Medieval soilders marching with shields, several more riding on horseback, and a couple of orc-like creatures and pig men. "What the hell is going on!?" Erusean Radicals and Osean Terrorists attacking, he can understand but they're not Militia. Those people aren't even using firearms, just swords, spears, and bows.

He has to get to Ginza as fast as he can. There's no telling how long this is going to last. Whoever they are, they could potentially overtake Selatapura in the matter of hours. The refugees at the Space Elevator would be in danger.

And.

Worst of all…

"THEY'LL SHUT DOWN THE COMIC CONVENTION!"

* * *

**International Space Elevator: Lighthouse, Gunther Bay, Usea, 1150 (11:50 am)**

When Trigger and Avril got inside the cafeteria. they could see a bunch of people occupying the tables as always. Both of them grabbed their treys went to where the food is being served. "So, Trigger. What are you planning to do later? Me, I'm going to buy some parts and extra supplies when I stop by at Selatapura." Avril asked as she takes a scoop of casserole and placed it on her plate.

"Hmm. I'm not so sure what I wanted to do later. I heard there's a Comic Convention held at Ginza, maybe I should check it out." Trigger honestly replied as he grabs a small bowl of mashed potato. There wasn't much to do when he chose to stay at Usea. All he has ever done in the past year was delivering cargo full of relief supplies, doing Aerial Patrols around Gunther Bay and helping with construction. The only time the Osean Pilot was ever taking a break is when he is with Rosa.

The Convention at Ginza was all Trigger could think of. Having learned of it from the advertisements, Trigger was kind of curious when he learned they were selling doujinshi. Perhaps he could invite Rosa and drive to Selata-

"Hey Trigger!" Avril called out far away from the Ace Pilot. "You might want to check this out!"

"Huh?" The Osean Pilot turns his head towards where the mechanic's voice is heard. There was crowd of people forming around the television where Avril is. He soon left his trey and tries moving through a growing crowd of people as he heard sounds of alarm and confusion getting louder.

"Avril?" Trigger moves to where Avril is standing. "Why is everyone gathering around…" Just as he was about to finish, the Oseans eyes completely open in utter shock when he saw the TV screen.

"Wha-…What the hell is…?" The Pilot couldn't believe what he was seeing in news. The footage was showing literally, actual Roman Soldiers marching across the streets. Some of them were riding on horseback but what completely caught him off guard is that those men are riding on real flying dragons across the buildings, he could see other fantasy creatures running around in the ground.

And they're seriously trying to kill all the innocent civilians they can find!

"Those things out there look too real to look like special effects." Avril noted beside Trigger and taped his shoulder. "Take a look at that structure."

Trigger nodded and stares at the direction Avril is pointing at. A large ancient temple entrance was planted in the middle of the street. And more of them keep spewing out of the entrance.

"Avril, where is this at? And what the hell is going on with all these medieval fantasy bullshit?" The Ace Pilot demanded in a whisper.

"I'm not sure what going on myself." The mechanic replied grimly. "And to answer your first question, the news said that thing just popped up in the middle of the Ginza district, Selatapura. Not far from where we are."

"Selatapura? So, if that thing showed up in Gunther Bay then that would mean…" The Three Strikes Pilot froze in realization. If that structure really did open at Selatapura, then that would mean that whoever those guys riding those dragons are could potentially fly straight towards the Lighthouse.

"Aw shit!" The pilot cursed and then started running towards the exit.

"Wha- TRIGGER!? Where the hell do you think you're going dumbass!?" Avril shouted.

Trigger stops at the main door of the cafeteria. "I have to sortie and make sure those flying reptilians never fly anywhere near the Space Elevator!" the Pilot shouted back. "Tell everyone at the Lighthouse to stay inside the building and don't come out until the IUN says its safe!" After he gives out his instruction Trigger, then bolted outside sprinting as fast as he can towards the Airfield.

The Ace Pilot didn't bother catching his breath when he burst inside the locker room. Trigger just threw away some of his clothes on the floor and quickly put on his G suit, grabbed his helmet and ran straight towards Avril's Hangar. He quickly climbed up towards his F-22A Raptor and jumped into the Cockpit immediately closing the Canopy once he starts up the engine.

"Control Tower this is Three Strikes 1, requesting emergency takeoff. Something going on at Selatapura and I have to make sure this chaos stops spreading any further."

["Three Strikes 1 this is Control Tower, permission granted."] The officer on top of the control tower watching a Raptor with the Three Strikes mark on its tail taxied on the runway. ["Don't let those bastards get away with this."]

Trigger didn't reply and revs the jet engine on full power. The F-22 roars loudly before speeding and taking off in the skies breaking the sound barrier in the process and soaring straight towards Selatapura at high speeds.

The Pilot of the Three Strikes have to hurry. Someone has to stop those SOB's from taking over the city. And Trigger swore that he will never let anyone die on his watch.

Not while he still dominates the skies.

* * *

**Ginza District, Selatapura, Gunther Bay, Usea 1200 (12:00 pm)**

"Move Forward men! Show these peasants no quarter!" The General leading the Imperial Army shouted. It was relatively easy sweeping this land. No one around to oppose them. His men and a few Demi-humans, Orcs, Pigmen and Ogres are driving out potential resistance with ease and gathering fresh slaves for the empire. All is going well in their conquest.

As he was strolling on this horse the Imperial General came across a peculiar site.

Across the far sea is the largest tower the Imperial General has ever seen. He couldn't help but marvel at this fascinating construction that reached towards the heavens above. The Emperor, Molt Sol Augustus will no doubt be thrilled when he learns that this world had this architecture.

"Wyvern Corps!" The General called out, the leader of the Wyvern Corps soon landed beside their leader.

"General."

"Take your men and secure that tower." The Imperial pointed towards the colossal tower. The Commander nodded and flew up to gather his fellow Wyvern Riders. This is almost too easy, usually the Empires previous battles would end with the Imperial Army losing a few Soldiers or more. Perhaps these poor infantry men would get the chance to reunite with their families once this Expedition is over. The General thought as he watches a large group of Wyvern Riders fly towards the tower.

What the Imperial General didn't expect was all the Wyvern Riders sent to the tower suddenly exploding and their charred remains falling towards the water.

"What?!" The General jolted as a large silver blur flew above him and his men, causing several horses to neigh and move around uncontrollably. The Imperial had barely managed to calm his mount to look at what killed the group of Wyvern Riders.

The General gaped at a large eagle made out of pure metal soaring at frightening speeds, firing its ballistic fire arrows which suddenly explodes in flames when it made contact with the Riders flying at the skies. It was moving so fast that none of the Wyvers can catch up before the Iron Eagle flips backwards and uses its magic to tear the Wyverns and its Riders to pieces.

Once the Imperial General focuses his look at the flying abomination, he could barely see a white brand on its tail.

"Three…Scars?" The leading General muttered.

By the Gods what has the Gate brought them into?

* * *

**Selatapura Stadium, Gunther Bay, Usea 1225 (12:25 pm)**

"Everyone get inside the Stadium! Make sure you Barricade the entrance!" Itami shouted as hundreds of fleeing civilians tries to make their way towards the Stadium entrance. The Usean Peacekeeper had just taken control of the local Law Enforcement. Now, they're leading the evacuating civilians towards the Selatapura Stadium where they can hopefully wait until the IUN arrives and sweeps up this mess. But they're running out of time, those unknown hostiles are moving faster than the IUN officer expected, and there won't be enough time to get everyone to safety.

A familiar roar suddenly interrupted his thoughts as Itami's eyes widened when one of the Dragon Riders came into his field of vision. The flying lizard soon starts flying a beeline towards the IUN Officer, a few Police Officers and the exposed group of civilians.

"Aw shit!" Itami braces himself for the inevitable carnage. Just as the dragon was about to dive down a missile collided into its body, causing a loud explosion. An F-22 soars through the dissipating explosion as it flew up to use its machine gun fire to shred a few more dragons.

"Three Strikes!?" The IUN-PKF Officer recognized the Three familiar white lines on its tail. Itami knew that Trigger was the only OADF Pilot who has chosen to stay at Usea, at the end of the Lighthouse War. Still, it was a relief for the residents at Selatapura that one of the Fighter Jets came to help as soon as they could.

["This is Captain Daven Herbert, Callsign; Trigger of the ISEV Air Force. Can any of you guys hear me?"] A voice came out on one of the radios inside the police car. Itami then made his way towards the car and picks up the radio and answers.

"This is 2nd Lieutenant Youji Itami of the IUN-PKF, me and Law Enforcement are currently evacuating the civilians into the Selatapura Stadium. We would appreciate it if you clear out those dragons all over the sky."

["Copy that. I can clear out some of the enemy ground forces, but I need you guys to mark on some of the positions."]

"Copy." The IUN Peacekeeper nodded although it was easier said than done. Neither Itami or any of the Police Officers has a Laser Target Locator Module, and risking civilians to blow up the enemy was out of the question-

Wait.

The Police vehicles keeps Flares in case of emergency.

He suddenly has an idea.

* * *

**Selatapura, Gunther Bay, Usea 1230 (12:30 pm)**

Trigger flies all over Selatapura, shooting down any Dragons that came across his HUD. As much as he want to shoot his missile on the enemy ground forces, he doesn't want to risk shooting the civilians caught in the crossfire. All Trigger can do is wait hope that Itami gets everyone safely inside the stadium and IUN reinforcements to arrive as fast as they could.

Several targets automatically show up on his HUD a group of Dragon Riders moving in front of him in an attempt to block the F-22, Trigger simply locks on into multiple targets and fires his 8AAM Missiles. All of them splashing his target. He hooks his Raptor in a complete U turn maneuver, firing two more missiles which easily hits two more dragons before lowering his altitude and using his Machine Gun to kill few more. The Pilot will have to remember to thank Dr. Schroeder for installing a custom Electro-Optical Targeting System on his craft. Trigger wasn't even sure if he can lock on to those flying lizards.

"Goddam there's too many of them." Trigger grimaced as his Raptor rose up toward normal altitudes once again. No matter how many Bogeys he manages to take down there seems to be no end to them. He almost used up half his ammunition. Trigger could simply destroy the Temple to stop any more fantasy soldiers from coming out, but that would that would get rid of the only clue to what happened in Selatapura. Plus, there's the fact that those Medieval ground forces are causing havoc across the streets.

["Captain, can you hear me!?"] A voice was heard inside the Pilot's helmet.

"Lieutenant?"

["I'm going to drop some Flares on the enemy position! Once you see them, I want you fire upon the marked targets!"] Itami instructed as one of the flares started appearing in the streets.

"I see them!" The Three Strikes Pilot waste no time intercepting the marked targets. "Intercepting now!" His F-22 in position and prepared to unleash its payload. "Fox Two!"

* * *

**Selatapura, Gunther Bay, Usea 1250 (12:50 pm)**

What was once a glorious quest to expand the Empire of Sadera. Now, has become a living cesspool of death the moment the Imperial Army entered the Iron Eagle's territory. Their proud Wyvern Corps who are thought to be masters of the heavens and key to their many victories now reduced to mere food stalk harvested from the plants.

It was utter chaos. No words to be said. Morale was getting weaker and their Wyverns are on a brink of annihilation. The only reason this Army still stands is because the Iron Eagle payed no heed to the Infantry below.

That all changed when a few orange smokes rises at a distance. The metal beast was apparently drawn to the smoke before firing its arrows once again towards where the smoke is located and rises back to the sky. The Imperial didn't understand why it was exhibiting such behavior when he saw something at a distance.

A horseless Wagon made of pure metal moving at great speeds was heading at the direction to where their main force is located. Leaving the same orange smoke on the ground. the leader of this expedition took a moment to arrange what was happening before coming to a shocking revelation.

"Stop that Wagon!" The General shouted "It's luring that Iron Eagle to our location! You all mus-" Whatever he was about to say next was abruptly interrupted as the Imperial was literally knocked out of his breath, his horse suddenly fell down on the ground. All that remains is a large hole through the now dead Imperial General's torso. It was more than enough for the witnessing Imperials to scatter.

Meanwhile Trigger had just recently unloaded his Machine Gun on what he suspected to be a large group of Medieval soldiers gathering together. With the enemy scattered he can now focus on making sure that all the evacuees Itami told him that were all inside the Stadium are safe.

Maneuvering back to the Stadium the Three Strikes Pilot locks on and prepares to fire the last of his 8AAM's at a whole squadron of Dragon Riders attempting sneak past him and soar towards the stadium.

"Oh no you bastards don't!"

Just as Trigger was about to unleash his final payload. Most of the dragons was suddenly intercepted by missiles not shot from his Raptor. What happens next is Squadrons of IUN-PKF Jets flying past the Ace Pilot's Craft. Tanks and other Military Vehicles are moving towards Ginza to sweep the rest of the Enemy Forces.

Reinforcements have finally arrived.

["Three Strikes Squadron. This is AWACS Magic, IUN-PKF will take over from here. Head back to the International Space Elevator and await further instructions."]

"Three Strikes 1 to AWACS Magic, that's a copy. Heading back now." Trigger takes a deep breath. Relieved that the fighting is almost over. The Osean Pilot then takes one last look at Selatapura before returning to the Lighthouse.

* * *

**To the citizens living at Selatapura. It was the end of the nightmare.**

**To the surviving Imperials. The humiliation of the Saderan Empires first defeat in centuries.**

**To Youji Itami. Disappointment of the Comic Convention's cancellation.**

**But to Daven Herbert, the Pilot of the Three Strikes.**

**An opportunity to fly new Skies Unknown.**

* * *

**Pilot Profile;**

**Full Name: Daven Herbert**

**Callsign: Trigger**

**Nationality: Osean**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 21**

**Birth Date: Nov. 21****st**

**Rank: Captain**

**Affiliations: ISEV Air Force, Three Strikes Squadron**

**Primary Equipment: F22A Raptor, F-14D Super Tomcat, F-15C Eagle, F-35C Lightning II, X-02S Strike Wyvern**

**Bio: Daven Herbert is the Pilot of the Osean Air Defense Force, under the Callsign Trigger. After a rescue mission gone wrong, Daven was arrested under the suspicion for the murder of Former Osean President, Vincent Harling. Trigger was transferred to the Penal Military Unit, 444****th**** Spare Squadron, where he would receive Three Sin Lines on his Craft. After a few successful Operations, Daven was granted a Retrial and officially declared, Innocent of All Charges. Now promoted to Captain, Trigger transfers to the Long Range Strategic Strike Group, And becomes leader of Strider Squadron. During the Network Shutdown Trigger and the LRSSG joins the Coalition between the surviving Oseans and Eruseans to stop and destroy the last Arsenal Bird and stop the Radicals from using the UCAV's to spread data containing Mihaly A. Shilage's flight data all over the factories around Usea. Daven was the only OADF Pilot who has chosen to stay at Usea after the Lighthouse War. And is now Affiliated with the International Space Elevator Air Force. Forming the new Three Strikes Squadron in the process. Due to the Three Strikes Squadrons recent formation, Trigger is known to be the sole member of the Squadron.**

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_And this is it! The completion of Chapter 1 of Ace Combat x gate Challenge. The Hangar, Avril owns is based upon the Hangar from Grand Theft Auto Online: Smugglers Run expansion. And of course AWACS Magic from Ace Combat Assault Horizon makes a cameo in the first chapter! And before you ask why I put the word "Romans" in the story, Long Caster did say that he's going to take me and my Squadron someplace Italian during my playthrough of the Campaign, of course this is a Fusion AU so why the hell not. I promise to post the next chapter quickly as I can before I go on to do my other work. So toddles to everyone and Fav, Review, and follow my story._


	2. Chapter 2: New Skies Unknown

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_Did you really think I'm going to ditch this story? Fat Chance! I may be lazy but there's no way TheAzureKnight's giving up on this challenge. __By the way I did a little editing on the first chapter._

* * *

**Briefing Room**

"Is everyone here? Good, then let's get started." The entire room was filled with every IUN Officer present. The large screen in front begins to turn on, showcasing the city map.

"Over a week ago, a structure started forming in the middle the Ginza district at Selatapura." The map zooms in to the Ginza district, a single red mark is on the middle. Various pictures of Roman Soldiers, Dragons and other Fantasy Creatures appears all over the screen.

"We don't know who those they are, or where they came from. But one thing is for certain. The Unknown Forces clearly intend to invade Usea."

The pictures soon disappear from the screen and then three more pictures appear again. This time showing a certain Usean IUN Peacekeeper and an Osean Pilot, an Emblem of a dog biting a revolver is under the Pilot's picture. "A lot of Civilians were killed during the attack, and those number of casualties would've gone higher if it weren't for these two."

A video shows an F-22A Raptor flying all over the city, shooting down dragons in the process. "Trigger, you did a good job answering the call for help and clearing out the enemy forces as fast as you could." Another video footage shows a Police Car driving past the Medieval Soldiers, running over one of them and throwing a single Flare out the window. "And 2nd lieutenant Youji Itami, not many people can drive into the enemy lines while marking enemy positions. Of course, Trigger would never been able take out Ground Forces without your help, as well as organizing a large evacuation."

A large picture of the unknown structure fills the screen. "From the information we received from the POW's, this structure is called the Gate. This Gate opens by itself and has the ability to connect from one world, to another. Hence how these forces can travel from their world to here."

All pictures on the screen disappears and then zooms out to show a map of Usea. "In preparation for the upcoming battle on the other side of the Gate, now officially dubbed by HQ as the Special Region. The Osea Federation and the Kingdom of Erusea shall be forming the Special Region Forces."

A large SRF insignia appears in the middle of the screen. Followed by three smaller insignias at the bottom, bearing Osean, Erusean and IUN symbols respectively. "A coalition composed of Osean and Erusean personal. A few groups of chosen IUN-PKF including Lt. Itami and volunteering Usean personal shall be joining as well."

A new screen replaces the previous one, now showing three different branches of the SRF. "The SRF shall be divided into three different Branches. The Special Region Expedition Force shall be preforming reconnaissance of the Special Region. As well as handling intelligence, negotiations and research. The Special Region Defense Force will be in charge of Base construction and security. As well as defending against any outside threats to the SRF. And lastly the Special Region Attack Force will be the main offense force in the likely event that all negotiations had failed. As such this Branch will also be preforming raids and other assault operations. Trigger, for your skills and achievements in the Lighthouse War, HQ has chosen you as Head of the Expedition Branch of the SRF. But before you can get accustomed to your new position, you and Itami are to be expected at the FCU Ministry of Defense at noon. In three months the SRF shall be entering through the Gate and into the Special Region. Our main objective, is to establish contact with whoever is in the Special Region, find whoever is responsible for the attack, and bring them to justice. That is all I have to say, dismissed."

After the following briefing, a Promotion Ceremony was held at the Federation of Central Usea's Ministry of defense to commendate the two heroes for their contribution on the attack on Selatapura now dubbed as the 'Ginza Incident'. Itami has been promoted to 1st. Lieutenant whilst Trigger has been promoted to Major. In addition, both men had been knighted by the Princess Rosa Cossette D'Elise. Giving them the honorary position as the Princess Knights. Although Itami could've sworn he saw Trigger and the Princess looking at each other strangely.

In the following weeks the forces from the Osea Federation and the Kingdom of Erusea gathered together in Usea. Preparing for the upcoming campaign on the other side of the gate

* * *

**Triggers apartment, International Space Elevator: Lighthouse, Gunther Bay, Usea November 2020. 1000 (10:00 am), Three months later.**

In the last three months the SRF have been building their forces and training together for the upcoming conflict against whoever dared to threaten the peace Osea and Erusea built a long time ago. When the day finally arrived the joint coalition between the Osean Defense Force and the Erusean Military had assembled at Ginza, where they waited for the signal to enter the mysterious Gate and into the new world.

Within the large apartment room at the newly constructed residential building, two occupants are finishing cleaning the apartment, and are preparing to join the SRF as the coalition had just started entering the gate one group at a time. Those two individuals happen to be none other than the Three Strikes Trigger, Major Daven Herbert and the Princess of Erusea, Rosa Cosette D'Elise. Trigger had changed into his new SRF green uniform while Rosa in her casual clothes had finished packing his clothes and a few important items into his duffel bag.

"Daven. I already have all of your stuff in the bag. Have you finished preparing yourself?" The Erusean princess calls out to the Osean Pilot.

"Yeah, everything is doing good on my end." Trigger answered as walks out towards the balcony to gaze at the aquatic sea his hand resting on the rail. "It's finally time for me to go."

Rosa joins Daven as the two of them continue to watch the blue waters on the sunlit day. A few minutes of silence was suddenly broken by the princess. "You promise you would let me know how you were doing in the Special Region?"

Daven turns his head to face Rosa and nodded. "Of course, since there will be no internet connection at the other side, I'll just send you written letters."

"Do you know what the other side is going to be like?"

"Well…" The Osean Pilot trailed off. "If they're anything like the people that came through the Gate. My guess is gonna be on Romans, Monsters, Elves, Magicians and lots of dragons, hopefully there will be people who doesn't want the fighting on their doorstep will be able to listen to reason."

"I hope so too." Rosa nodded, resting her head on the pilot's shoulder. "This world has suffered war for over 20 years. I can't imagine what will happen to the Special Region if another war would to break out."

Daven understood what she meant. A lot of people had died back at the Lighthouse war. And the perpetrator who started it all was the Erusean Princess herself.

Back then, Trigger actually resented Rosa for declaring war on Osea. While the people of Erusea and a few Oseans had been awed and inspired by her speeches. Trigger was the only person who felt insulted and infuriated by her words. No one, not even the Princess has any right to denounce Osea for constructing the Space Elevator. The Pilot truly believed that his country was trying to help grow Usea's economy by using the Lighthouse.

By the time the war ended and Trigger had finally met Rosa face to face. He was completely stunned at how much of a nervous wreck the girl is, compared to the strong noble woman he had seen her on media. She must have realized the consequences of her actions if the current state of Osea and Erusea is to be considered.

Avril told him about how Rosa would throw herself in life threatening situations without any regard to her well-being just to help out whenever she had the chance. The former Princess was responsible for marking the positions with a flare. Allowing the Ace Pilot and his Squadron to gun down and destroy the marked targets. and Trigger was sure that the Arsenal Bird would've wiped out the united Erusean and Osean Air Force, had she not sabotaged the panel feeding energy to the aerial warship. Lastly, it was Rosa who informed everyone that the last UAV is attempting to spread his and Mihaly's flight data using the Space Elevator, and called out to the Ace Pilot when he was trying to escape upwards out of the Lighthouse. Despite everything they've been through, Daven couldn't bring himself to scold Rosa for her recklessness.

He wasn't acting much different than her back when he transferred to 444th Spare Squadron.

What happened when he first arrived at the Lighthouse to rescue Vincent Harling. Was horribly the worst thing that has ever happened in his entire carrier. The disgraced Pilot was utterly high-strung by that failed rescue mission. Tainted by the knowledge that Osea's greatest hope was killed by his hands nearly destroyed him. Trigger contemplated whether or not he should smash his fighter into the enemy to make his emotional agony disappear.

Fortunately, a series of accomplishes plus a chance to clear his name manages help Trigger recover. Although Harling's death still haunts him toward this day. But that's all in the past. They couldn't change what happened even if they wanted too. But they can still strive and plan ahead for the future.

"Then we'll have to make sure that war never come to pass. I should probably get going now." The Pilot uses his hand to nudge the Princess head to let go of his arm. Trigger then grabs his bag and proceeds to exit the apartment with Rosa following in tow.

A while later the two had exited the building where the Osean light truck is waiting for the pilot. The Osean Pilot then turns to speak to the Princess of Erusea one last time.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." Trigger said. "I'll try to come back as soon as I am able. So, just take of yourself Rosa."

"I'll keep the keys to your apartment safe while you're gone so, please be careful while you're at the other side of the Gate. Just… come back safely Daven." Rosa nodded.

"I will. I'll see you soon." The Ace Pilot bid farewell to Erusea's Princess as he took his bag to the truck waiting for him. When he opened the door on the front. Trigger was surprised to see Avril Mead waiting for him as she is currently driving the light truck.

"The hell? I don't remember you being part of the expedition." The Osean Pilot said flabbergasted as he moved his bag inside the truck.

"Do you really think that you'd last a single week inside the Special Region by yourself?" The Scrap Queen answered. "Besides, who the hell is gonna work on your fighter jets on the other side."

"Whatever." Trigger brushed aside her comment and took a seat on the truck. Soon the truck began moving. "So is the SRF bringing the two Fighters I requested?"

"The F-14 and F-35 are with the unit that will be entering the Special Region. By the time we get to Ginza we will be the last ones to enter the Gate before the IUN seals it shut." Avril explained. "The General in charge says that we will be expecting a fight on the other side."

"Already? Man, those Romans have no idea what they got themselves into."

"Sad part is they're too damn stubborn to admit defeat, heard one of the POW's tried to shank one of our guys last month. By the way I think saw Cosette with you on your way out, did you two-"

"Shut up Avril."

* * *

**Ginza District, Selatapura, Gunther Bay, Usea November 2020. 1100 (11:00 am)**

An hour had passed when the pair had arrived at the Ginza district. The Pilot and the Engineer did their best to ignore the Elder crying at the memorial placed to remember the innocent people who died at the Ginza Incident. As it reminded them of the people and friends whose lives were lost during the Lighthouse War. A young Girl accompanying the Elder watched as the light truck was inspected by security before allowing them to enter the Gate and closing it shut tight as the last vehicle enters inside. Both Daven Herbert and Avril Mead remained silent as the truck drove through the darkness. With only its headlights as its source of light. What felt like an eternity soon came to a close as sounds of gunfire ran through their ears.

"Trigger, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard it all right. We're here."

As the both of them prepare for the worst, the light truck finally exited the gate to find a barren landscape in the middle of the night. Where the rest of the SRF forces await them.

* * *

**Special Region, Location Unknown, Date Unknown, Time: Midnight Unspecified.**

The pair have driven straight into a warzone.

SRF Soldiers firing their rifles wildly as rows of tanks and armored vehicles unleashing their payloads into the darkness. Those who were expecting them guided the Scrap Queen as she drove towards the designated meeting area.

Once they arrived at the spot where most of the transport vehicles are located the pair parked at the extra space and exited the vehicle. Taking their bags with them as they were soon greeted by two more SRF personal awaiting them.

"Major Herbert, Ms. Mead. Welcome to the Special Region." The General in charge grasped and shook the Pilots hand. "I am Kouichirou Hazama, Lt. General of the FCU and Commander of the SRF assigned to the Special Region. I heard stories about you Pilot, your maneuverability on the skies will no doubt raise morale within the ground forces."

Another Officer, a man with glasses then introduced himself "I am Akira Yanagida, 1st Lieutenant of the IUN Intelligence Department. I have been assigned as your second in command and assistant of the SREF. I look forward to working with you Sir!" the SRF Officer finishes with a salute.

After getting acquainted with the two men the Pilot will be working alongside with, Trigger then stood up straight and introduces himself. "Major Daven Herbert, Former Pilot of OADF LRSSG. Current Pilot of the ISEV Air Force. And assigned head of the SREF."

"Now that Introductions are in order, and as much as I wished to talk more. I unfortunately have some other business to take care of. We'll discuss more when this whole mess is over. Lieutenant Yanagida, I shall be entrusting you to guide Major Herbert." General Hazama concluded as he left to attend to some other business.

Avril decided to separate from Trigger to check on the F-14 and F-35 "I'll go tune and make sure your Fighters are on top condition, see you later Trigger." The Scrap Queen bid farewell and left the Ace Pilot with his assistant.

"So 1st Lieutenant." Trigger began another conversation as the two of them began to walk. "What's the situation here?"

"Apparently the SRF had deployed UGV drones to scout the Special Region before entering the Gate. When they returned, it was discovered that the enemy was waiting for us on the other side of the Gate. It was decided that we would the battalion of tanks and armored vehicles as the first wave. We continue to send groups through the Gate. Leading to this current conflict." Yanagida explained as they both arrived on the front lines. The Intelligence Officer then handed over the binoculars to the Ace Pilot. "Please take look."

Using the binoculars that were given to him Trigger then look through the binoculars to see the battlefield. His eyes widened as he saw a massive army of Medieval Troops and creatures gather by the thousands attempting to overpower the SRF only to get torn apart the barrage of bullets rockets and tank shells.

He then took off the binoculars comprehending what he had just witnessed.

"I…I can't believe this" Trigger sputtered dumbfounded. Is this what the Special Region is like? It felt so surreal. "It's like we just arrived on a different dimension."

"That's because we **did **arrive on a different dimension Major." Akira Yanagida finished as he adjusts his glasses.

"I'm afraid that we are not in Strangereal anymore."

* * *

**Those who dare cover the skies of their domain will know the wrath of the beast bearing Three Scars.**

* * *

**Special Region Forces (SRF);**

**A coalition Task Force comprised of the Osean Defense Forces, the Erusean Military, Peacekeepers handpicked from the IUN, and volunteering Officials from the Federation of Central Usea. The SRF are divided into three branches:**

**Special Region Expedition Force: Preforms reconnaissance, gathers resources and information. Negotiates with foreign powers.**

**Special Region Defense Force: Base construction and Security management.**

**Special Region Attack Force: Coordinate Military operation against hostile threats. In charge of Military training drills.**

**The main goal of the Special Region Forces is to establish contact with foreign powers occupying the Special Region, arrest the perpetrators of the 'Ginza Incident' and demand reparations to the damage done to Usea.**

* * *

_AUTHORS NOTE:_

_Well looks like the forces of Strangereal has arrived on Falmart, the JSDF may have superiority over the Empire but there's no way they're gonna see Trigger coming! _

_And now to answer your questions:_

_fulcrum101: Ionela would probably tease Rosa about it. But let me remind you that Trigger is responsible for crippling her grandfather, so she might have mixed feelings for the pilot. As for the epic war of Falmart and Strangereal. Well, let's just say that the dragons and wyverns are about to become an endangered species when Trigger's done with them._

thedark2: If Sadera did put magicians in their ranks they probably would've stand a chance as some of their spells can potentially blast through bulletproof armor

Fucking hell/ Say my Name: Now I don't recall you two deciding who should be in this crossover fanfic. Besides, do you honestly expect me to throw Trigger out and have him do Itami's work without a jet? He's a Pilot not a Soldier. And I'm pretty sure that Flame Dragon will chew the poor Pilot alive if I just give him an RPG and have him fight that giant lizard by himself.

_minecraft93: Yeah, I had trouble flying inside that tunnel too._

_MDZchrono: Yo I love that nickname, I'm gonna add that on the story later on _

_Now that I'm back in action let's see if I can put a few more successful chapters in and hopefully I can do another chapter on KanColle: The Admirals story._


	3. DISCONTINUED REWRITE IN PROGRESS

OKAY EVERYONE, IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT SOME OF YOU ARE EXPECTING ME TO CONTINUE ON THIS STORY.

UNFORTUNATLY, I AM SORRY TO ANOUNCE THAT I HAVE NO INTENTION OF CONTINUING THIS STORY AND AS OF NOW, REWRITING THIS CROSSOVER ALL OVER AGAIN IN SCRATCH.

THE REASON FOR THIS IS THAT I RECENTLY FELT UNSATISFIED WITH HOW THIS STORY IS PROGRESSING. AS I AM AN AMATEUR WRITER, THIS IS TO BE EXPECTED.

BUT DO NOT FRET, AS SOON AS I GET A FEW MORE CHAPTERS OF MY OTHER WORKS, **My Heroic Spirit Academia and KanColle: The Admirals Story **DONE IN, I WILL BE WRITING THIS CROSSOVER AGAIN. POSSIBLY UNDER A NEW TITLE.

BUT, IF SOME OF YOU THINK YOU CAN WRITE THIS STORY BETTER THAN I HAVE, THEN BE MY GUEST. THE DETAILS ARE STILL IN MY CHALLENGE POSTED EARLIER.


End file.
